A Monk's Daydream
by Jynxie the Plague
Summary: (UPDATED! Ch. 9) Short story about Miroku in denial about his feelings for Kagome...MK
1. Denial

**Chapter 1**

**_Denial_**

"Get away from me right now!" Kagome screamed at the silver haired half-demon before her, "I'm going home and you aren't going to stop me!"

"I don't see why you have to go to your time anyway! It's not as if you're ever going to make it through your school thing. You said yourself that you're failing!" Inuyasha fired back.

"Well that doesn't mean that I should just give up!"

"Why the hell not! I would!"

"Oh! You do not understand anything. SIT!"

Inuyasha let out a loud yelp as he pummeled face first into the hard ground, silently cursing the woman in front of him. Kagome only smirked and walked casually past Inuyasha's 'sitted form,' not even looking back as she jumped into the old well.

Inuyasha just mumbled and cursed as the young miko's scent slowly faded and disappeared, his faced still pressed firmly against the ground.

"You never learn do you?" A familiar voice asked. He lifted his head slightly only to see a very amused monk starring at him, from his position against an old tree.

"Back off Miroku!" He slowly pushed himself up shooting daggers at the man before him.

"Are you going after her?"

"Nope. That's probably what she wants and I sure as hell ain't doing anything for her."

"You judge that girl so poorly, Inuyasha. I'm surprised she doesn't hate you."

"Feh, whatever. I really don't give a damn how she feels."

Miroku just sighed, giving up all hope to get through his arrogant friend. It really was too bad that Kagome had not met him first, instead of the rude Inuyasha. At least _he_ knew how to treat a woman with such beauty or more so, of touching…and grabbing any thing below the waist or above it never really mattered to him.

However, a girl like Kagome was special, he knew it. And a special girl such as Kagome only came around every so often. She was nothing like Sango who obviously seemed to care more about her precious boomerang than anything else, or all the other innocent girls her managed to _introduce _himself to, who were so damn ditzy it was unbelievable. Nope, girls like Kagome were the type that you fall in love with, have a family with, and be…happy with.

He let out another sigh of regrets and followed the angry half-demon back to the village. _'Oh well,'_ he said to himself, _'I guess I'll just have spend some time with Sango until Kagome returns.'_

He then, for some reason, smiled. This thought must have brought him some comfort. However, he couldn't decide whether it was the part about seeing Sango or the fact that Kagome would come back.

He groaned, and shook his head fiercely. It was definitely the Sango part…It had to be…right? It was not like he felt for Kagome in that manner, it's just—

_'Lack of sleep. That has to be it! I've just spent too much time jewel hunting and not enough sleeping.'_

He mentally laughed to himself,

_'Like I could actually have feelings for Kagome! It's stupid, I mean she belongs to Inuyasha and she-she hates me. So, it would never work! Not in a million years, not even—God I hate women!'_

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_I own nothing! Oh yeah, and please review, give suggestions, and be nice! I'm a beginner here! Okay well anyway I don't know if I should continue so just tell me what I should do. (Continue, discontinue, whatever) So, um, Love and Peace! Later!_

**Jynxie the Plague**


	2. Nagging Thoughts

**Chapter 2**

**_Nagging Thoughts_**

**Present**

Kagome let out an annoyed sigh as she collapsed eagerly onto her bed. _'Maybe Inuyasha is right. I should just give up.' _She thought, remembering her utterly depressing day at school. Of course, it wasn't that bad if leave out Hojo or her nosy friends or getting lectures from every single god damn teacher in the entire god forsaken-

"That's it! I've had enough, I'm going back!" She yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

**Feudal Era**

"Miroku, for the last time I don't know! She never tells me when she's coming back from her time, so go ask Inuyasha and leave me alone!" Sango screamed, as she walked over to Kaeda's small hut.

Miroku groaned. _'I don't want to ask Inuyasha. He'll kill me for even mentioning the girl.' _He slumped his head in defeat. Ever since his small mental debate on Kagome, he could not stop thinking about her. Yet, he could not help but think it foolish to.

Kagome had always come back within a two-week radius and he had never had a problem before. So, why now? It was not as if he could have developed feelings for her over a small, slightly nagging thought. Things do not just happen that way! At least not in his book they did! For, a guy like him had better things to do than to fall for a girl that was already taken, and by a half-demon, no doubt!

A horrible two-timing, half-demon. _'One that could rip me apart if he wanted to.'_

"Miroku are you okay?" A voice questioned. The unaware monk jumped and quickly turned to face the one who was rude enough to interrupt his thoughts.

"K-Kagome?" He squeaked, staring at the somewhat peeved looking girl that had been his mind's main concern for the past three days. "You-I mean you're back early."

"Yeah, well, I, uh-I really missed you guys!" Kagome said a little too quickly, giving off the hint that she was lying.

Of course, the startled monk couldn't care less if she was Buddha. He was just glad that he could put his mind at ease. However, one thing was still bothering him.

"Kagome," she tilted her head and gave a questioning look, "Are you happy? With Inuyasha, that is?"

Kagome let out a loud growl of frustration that frightened the monk and many of the villagers passing by, "How can you ask me such a question!" She exploded, "I mean I could never be happy with a jerk like him! Or any guy for that matter! They are all annoying self-centered lug-heads! And I have every right mind to become sexist against them!" With that and a very terrified monk looking after her, Kagome made her way to Kaeda's hut, following the same path Sango took only moments before.

In addition, it was then that Miroku decided, _'I solemnly swear that I will never talk to a woman about her love life again.'_

* * *

**Authors Note: **

_Like it, hate it? Please _**review**_! Oh yeah, I don't own anything either. And _**Fluffyluv**_, I'll pair up Sango and Kouga just 'cause you asked. I also thank the rest of you who reviewed. You all are so kind! I'll be sure to update soon! Later peoples! Oh, and give suggestions in your reviews! It'd be much appreciated!_

**Jynxie the Plague**


	3. Kouga's Mistake

**Chapter 3**

**_Kouga's Mistake_**

"So, what made you decide to come back early, Kagome?" Sango asked, warming her chilled hands over the campfire. They had been traveling all day and the young demon huntress was in the mood for a nice, relaxing conversation with her friend.

"Yeah, I thought you had to go to school." Inuyasha said coolly from his perch atop an old forest tree.

"I don't know. I just missed the fresh air and open sky, I guess." Kagome yawned as she fluffed up her pillow and tucked in the snoozing little fox- demon, attempting to lie down to sleep herself.

Sango nodded her head taking the hint Kagome was tired and wanted rest, saying nothing more. Inuyasha, on the other hand, sniffed the air and dashed off silently, hoping no one noticed.

Unfortunately for him, one happened to take mind to the half-demon's sudden leave. Sighing heavily, Miroku stood from his seated position and made his way towards Sango to inform her of it.

Sango gave a great sigh, similar to the monk's, after hearing this and looked towards the now sleeping young miko, sadness clearly written on her face. Miroku guessed it was because she could never tell her carefree friend the truth of Inuyasha's visits to Kikyo, in fear of breaking the girl's fragile heart.

"I feel really bad for her. I mean, it's hard to see such a good person like Kagome be so blind to where she cannot realize what Inuyasha is doing." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"It is too bad she didn't fall for a nice guy that can actually love her and only her." Sango just rested her hand in her palm, saying nothing as the monk took a seat next to her, "A guy like me perhaps."

"Be serious monk!" The huntress scolded, "I mean, Kagome would be better off with Kouga than you."

Miroku sent her a glare from the corner of his eye, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Sango. Surely, you wouldn't accuse me of being-"

"A lecher," she finished for him, "And like hell I wouldn't!"

Mirokulet out a dejected sigh.

* * *

**Morning**

"Miroku where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently, as she began to pack her things for the tiresome walk ahead of them.

The Monk stiffened, and slightly shrugged his shoulders. "I-I believe he said something about going ahead to see if there were any villages near. Of course, it was early, so I might have heard wrong. B-But I assure you that he's alright."

Kagome let out a depressed sigh, swinging her surprisingly light backpack over her shoulder and standing to face him. "You don't have to lie to me," she said softly walking passed him to catch up with Sango, Shippou, and Kirara, who had already made it to the path leading out of the forest.

Miroku could only stare after her, guilt written clearly written on his face. 'It's not that I wanted to lie, Kagome, it's just-' his thoughts were abruptly cut off when a set of loud, unexpecting screams could be heard in the distance.

Knowing undoubtedly that it was the girls, the monk wasted no time and dashed off in their direction only to be surrounded by black smoke.

"Kagome? Sango? Where are you?"

Nothing.

"Shippou? Kirara?" He began to worry. What if something had happened? Or Naraku was near and up to one of his schemes?

Hundreds of horrible images passed through the monk's head, but stopped abruptly when he heard a faint voice.

"Mi-Miroku. . . help. . ."

The black fog suddenly began to clear and Miroku could see a blurry figure sprawled over the dirt-covered path. Soon realizing that the figure was, without a doubt, Kagome, he quickly made his way toward her.

Kneeling down beside her, he gently lifted her head.

_'Unconscious.' _Miroku realized as the smoke fully disappeared and the images of Kirara and Shippou could be seen.

Miroku's eyes widened as he scanned the area once more,

_'Sango?'_

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Kouga smirked triumphantly after realizing that he had not been followed, and took the fragile woman off his shoulder and removed the hair from her face. Of course, his smirk quickly faded and his eyes widened at the unconscious woman that lay in his arms

It was then very obvious to him that he had took the wrong girl. Since this girl resembled nothing of his woman.

"Oops."


	4. Chances

**Chapter 4  
**

**_Chances_**

"Miroku, what do we do? We have to find her!" Kagome said, her voice etched with worry as she clutched onto the monk's thick robes.

"How am I supposed to know, when we don't even know who took her?" Miroku questioned irritably.

Kagome's grip only tightened and surprisingly she threw herself against her unsuspecting friend and began to sob uncontrollably.

Taken aback by the young girl's sudden breakdown and closeness, Miroku did nothing but watch her cry.

"Where's Inuyasha, Miroku! We need him!" Kagome said, her words muffled by Miroku's chest.

"Please, Kagome...we don't need him...really...Be-besides, Sango can take care of herself. You know that." The monk said soothingly.

"But what if it was Naraku?"

Silence.

If it really was Naraku, then-

"Inuyasha went to find Kikyo," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

When Kagome flinched, Miroku just turned his head away.

"I know..." Kagome said before she moved away from him, "I was just hoping that it wasn't true."

"Kagome..."

"He's so stupid!"

Miroku turned to face her only to notice that her eyes were puffy from crying, and she looked as if she were about to collapse.

"I'm sorry..." he said truthfully.

Kagome just nodded before she began to walk up the path out of the woods and towards sunlight.

* * *

Sango awoke to a searing headache and an itchy back.

_'Wait...itchy?'_

She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to her surroundings. She was on a patch of hay, that much she knew, it was dark, and it smelt of-

"Wolves..."

"So you're awake." Sango turned, only to come face to face with Kouga.

"Why have you brought me here?" She demanded, not at all scared of the demon before her.

"Oh, don't worry. I really don't plan to keep you here much longer. Though, it's too bad I can't kill you. My wolves are hungry, you know."

Was he threatening her? Was this measly wolf actually threatening her!

"Watch it..." she warned.

"Or what?"

She would only kill him if need be. Which would be for Kagome's sake. Since she could tell the younger girl generally liked Kouga...but dammit, he was really getting on her nerves.

"Bastard..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: Well there you go. Chapterfour is done._

_Muse: That chapter sucked! I mean seriously, you promised the people M/K scenes! And you gave them this!_

_Jynxie: Dammit, I had writer's block! And there was a short, yet sweet moment of M/K!_

_Muse: Well...at least you updated-_

_Jynxie: Exactly. Now if you people want me to continue _**R and R**. _Okay? Since this story is obviously favored out of all my other ones._

_Muse: That's why this will come to be our main deception right now._

_Jynxie: Yeah so...um...review. And I will see you all when I update again...Love and Peace._

_Muse: And rainbows after rain._


	5. A Little Too Close

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: Yay! I updated!_

_Muse: Uh-huh. . ._

_Jynxie: You're just mad that you didn't 'inspire' this chapter._

_Muse: glares at Jynxie You are so hated._

_Jynxie: Okay people _**DemongirlofInuyasha**_helped me with this chappie so most of the credit goes to her!_

_Muse: (whines) It's my job to inspire you! MINE!_

_Jynxie: (sighs) You need a social life. . ._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

  
_**A Little Too Close**_

"I am not eating that!"

"You will or you starve!"

Sango let out a growl of frustration, folding her arms across her chest. This stupid wolf-demon was getting on her last nerve. Where in the hell was Inuyasha and the others! This was so-so--_infruriating_!

"You dumb wolf!"

"Bit-"

"Say it. I dare you!"

* * *

"WHAT!" Kagome wondered if people miles away could hear Inuyasha's screaming.

"Sango is m-i-s-s-i-n-g," Miroku repeated for the fourth time.

"Kidnapped, really," Kagome pointed out.

"WHAT!"

Kagome sighed. It might be selfish of her but. . .she really didn't want to talk about Sango's disappearance . . .what she really wanted to talk about was-

"Where were you, Inuyasha?" She already knew, but still. She just wanted him to admit it.

"I-I. . ." he seemed taken aback, and his voice gave off a slight worry.

_'Say it, Inuyasha.'_

"Don't worry about it! What we need to worry about now is finding Sango!"

Kagome nodded, catching a quick glance at Miroku who looked. . .well. . .angry?

"I'm going to go check things out around the area, "Inuyasha stated then looked towards Miroku, "You and Kagome go ahead to the next village, Kirara, Shippou let's go!"

"Why do we have to go?" Shippou whined.

"So we can survey faster you moron! Now let's go!"

Then they were gone. Kagome glared at Miroku for a few seconds then began walking down the path.

_'What was that look for?' _The monk wondered, as he quickly tagged along.

* * *

Then air was dense, and the summer heat was almost unbearable, but the breeze soothed it some. Nevertheless, Kagome didn't seem to mind. It was. . .nice. . .despite the fact that Inuyasha left her with the perverted monk who was behind her possibly staring at her-

"Miroku, go ahead of me," she said, her eyes forming into narrow slits.

The monk seemed startled for a minute and glanced at the girl who had stopped walking, stopping himself as well.

"What? Why?" He asked dumbly.

"Because men like you need to be in front so their eyes don't wander," she stated coolly.

_'Huh?' _What was she talking about? Men like him? What did he do?

"I don't get it." Was obviously enough said, for Kagome turned, marched herself right up to him, or more so behind him, and started pushing.

"Hey-hey! What are you doing?" He sputtered as he was roughly shoved a few steps.

Kagome smiled from behind him, "Putting you in your place that's all."

"So...my place is ahead of you?" he asked, his voice amused.

The young priestess glared, "Oh, shut up, Miroku."

* * *

"Why don't you just take me back! Are you that damn lazy!"

"Why should I have to do anything? The others will come looking for you eventually, so I'll just wait," the wolf shifted his seated position, "Besides I have more important matters to attend to than bringing you back."

Sango cursed Kouga under her breath as he took his leave. _'Who does he think he is?' _She sighed; she had no weapons, no armor. . .so no way out for her.

_'This sucks.'_

* * *

"What do you mean we can't come into your village!" Kagome hissed.

"Like I said," the guard began, "This is no place for thieves."

"But we aren't thieves!" The young girl protested.

"You might not be," he motioned towards the monk, "but he is."

"Wha-" Kagome dared a glance at Miroku, who seemed quite content on not meeting her gaze. This in return only peeved her more. "_Mi-ro-ku_!"

**/A few minutes later/**

"I hate you, I hate you, I-"

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes, it most certainly is!"

"Kagome. . .It's not my fault that the village-"

"Just happened to have a dark cloud a hovering?"

Miroku silenced himself. There was no use in arguing. It would only end in him getting severely injured, or worse.

Therefore, his just looked at their position. They were walking...just the two of them. Out in the open, with nature's beauty...just him and Kagome. Having been turned down at the village...leaving the two of them...alone...together...

"Kagome-"

"Gah! Ow, ow, ow, _ow_!"

_'Wh-what?' _He looked ahead only to see Kagome on the ground, clutching onto her ankle, whining loudly.

"What is it?" Miroku quickly bent down beside her to see.

"Don't touch it..._Ow_! I said don't touch it!" The monk ignored her comment, and forced the girl's hands away and began to thoroughly examine her injury.

"You probably just sprained it," he whispered. Kagome said nothing, only continued to whine as Miroku began to gently massage her pained ankle.

"Do you think that you could walk?" He looked up only to notice the girl before him was blushing. "Kagome?" A tear slid down her red cheek.

"Does it hurt that much?" The monk asked suddenly alarmed and leaned closer.

"Sorry," the girl sputtered, hastily wiping away the fallen tear with the back of her hand, "I just...I'm such a klutz...is that why he always chooses her?" She faced him.

He in return, let the thought cross his head again...What if she had met him first? What if-

"You really deserve better."

And as if it was a sudden spark of the moment, Miroku kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: Sorta a mixyness chapter. And I'm sorry about that._

_Muse: But a long one._

_Jynxie: And again, just a reminder, DemongirlofInuyasha helped a lot with this part. So as favor to her for inspiring me to update, check out some of her stories! And leave a review or two! Because they really are good!_

_Muse: But-but-_

_Jynxie: And blame Muse for the cliffy!_

_Muse: Wait! No, I didn't-_

_Jynxie: Love&Peace people. And review for faster updates. 'Cause I have some very good (yet, evil) ideas for Sango and Kouga!_

_Muse: That's it! I'm getting a new authoress! Any takers?_


	6. Regrets?

**Author's Note: **

_Jynxie: Oi! Thank you people so much for the reviews! Though...I am sad to say that I have gotten my first flame for this story. And I know that I welcomed flames and everything...but this review just bugged me! So, if the person is reading this: IT'S CALLED '**FAN'** FICTION FOR A REASON! But, I thank the rest of you though, you are what keeps this story going!_

_Muse: Grr..._

_Jynxie: Oh, shut up, already!_

_Muse: But it's my job to inspire! MINE! MINE! MINE!_

_Jynxie: (sweatdrops) And to think that I assumed he didn't care._

_Muse: (cackles evilly) But I helped with this chapter! Praise the lo—_

_Jynxie: (sigh) Someone shoot me..._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**  
**_**Regrets? **(Notice the Question mark there people. **Question mark**!)_

"If only they had seen the anguish which was brought across the  
horizon as the sun lit up their been, and gave way to her sanity. To  
the skies great reign of persistence against life's—"

_'What is this crap?'_

_Whoosh. Thwack. _"Ah! What the hell was that for, Kagome!"

And the Creative Writing book was gone, leaving a depressed looking teen in its wake.

_'Need to do homework, need to do homework, need...to...kill...monk...'_

The girl sighed...then sighed again.

This moping was getting her no where, and schoolwork was not helping much either. '_Nothing's helping! Stupid, Miroku!'_

"Kagome! I don't know why your so pissed off, but don't take your anger out on me! My head hurts enough—"

"SIT!" _Boom_...big hole in the ground...

"I...I don't think that...I-I deserved that..."

"SIT!" Yep, that one hurt.

Kagome hugged her legs to her chest tightly. _'Wow. . .my first kiss,' _she thought coolly. She gently traced her lips and her cheeks lit up in shame as she lightly smiled.

_'But...it wasn't **that **bad.'_

Miroku decided that if he wanted to live he had better stay as far away from the camp as possible. _'I value my family jewels, thank you!'_

Though, he didn't like to stay that far away from his friends, especially when it was the full moon that night and Inuyasha's transformation had occurred. He should be helping the others make sure the half-demon was still alive come morning, with the lack of Sango anyway.

_'B-but dammit I want to live! Live I say!' _He sighed. It was useless. One of them would come to drag his butt back to camp eventually. _'Unless. . .' _Nope. Whatever it was he was thinking, it wouldn't work and he knew it.

He mentally cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid! Especially over one nagging, completely meaningless thought! Now, thanks to his thoughtless actions, he probably just ruined his friendship with Kagome forever.

_'What was I thinking? And-and what am I doing? I shouldn't be out here, out in these woods! I should be talking to Kagome...preferably in private.'_

Thus, he set out, taking his time of course, towards camp.

_'Where I will most likely get my ass kicked...ooo, sounds fun.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update...and for this chapters shortness! But I'm at a big crisis with my grades right now, and I have a social life too! Not that any of you have harassed me to update, but I know I'm working slowly on this fic, so I'm sure all your guys' patience is slowly disappearing._

_Muse: Heh...liar...it's not school that's bugging you, it's that flame._

_Jynxie: Yeah...I'll admit that it's part of the problem...but just keep sending them reviews okay? It really makes my day. And no flames please, and I'll be most grateful!_

**Love, Peace,**

**Jynx, Muse**


	7. I Don't Know If

**Chapter 7**

**_I Don't Know If..._**

So...here they were.

Miroku and Kagome. Alone, again. Though...

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

She flinched, her back still to him.

"I don't know what I was thinking...I just...had to know..."

"Know what, Miroku?" She was calm, collected. Almost as if they hadn't committed a sin. Or whatever it was.

"If I wanted you." Kagome blinked. This all was moving too fast. Just a couple days ago they had been friends, no attraction. Nothing. She was with Inuyasha, and he was with...

_'K-Kikyo...'_

And Miroku was with Sango...right? This whole thing happening was just...foolish...

Hormones rising their ugly little heads! Maybe depression...Kagome didn't know. Deep down she was lonely...lonely over the fact that Inuyasha just wouldn't be with her, and only her!

Maybe that was why she kissed him back. '_Miroku...'_

"It was just a mistake, Miroku," she laughed nervously, meaning for the statement to come out funny.

The monk didn't laugh, though.

"Was it?" His voice was cracked, almost hurt.

"Of course." Her chest...it was hurting. Like saying a final goodbye to someone you...

She mentally shook her head. She didn't love him! Not Miroku...

"I see..." And then he was walking away. She gasped, turning around to face him.

"Miroku!" He stopped and faced her, eyes wide with...curiousity?

"Yes, Kagome?" He sounded so...

"So, that's it? We just act like nothing happened? You just...walk away?" It was her turn to sound hurt.

Miroku grinned, which annoyed her greatly, "Well, what else is there to do? Do you want me to kiss you again?"

She 'eep'ed, and unconsciously took a step back. "Wh-what? No! I just..." She just what?

"Yes?" He was enjoying this! Watching her squirm!

"I-I kissed you back, you know...you don't deserve all the blame..." she glanced down at her feet, and placed her hands behind her back.

She looked so...innocent. Like a blushing child, ashamed of being caught peeping.

That's what he loved about her.

"Who said I was placing any blame on myself? I was just stating a fact," he smirked, "You were terrible. So clumsy, and inexperienced! One would hardly call that _kissing back_!"

Kagome let out an angered squeak, clencing her fists. "WHAT! Y-You just caught me off-guard, what'd you expect!"

Miroku came closer, "Well...I kinda expected..." He didn't finish; didn't have to.

She gasped, her anger draining, "Miroku...we can't...It was just a mistake, right? I don't know if...I can handle this right now..." She backed up, away from his approaching form, "Don't do this to me. Please, Miroku..."

But he was already embracing her.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: Sorry, 'bout the long long wait...and the horrid short chapter...atleast it was sweet, though...right? Heh, _**R and R**_, please, and see you soon._


	8. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 8**

**_I'm Sorry_**

Kagome felt dirty.

Like she hadn't bathed in months. It was a sickening feeling, and she hated herself for it; hated herself for what she did. What...they did.

Oh God, why had she given in; Why had he made her give in?

It wasn't fair. Not to her, not to him...or Inuyasha.

_'Inuyasha...'_

The name held so much more meaning now. And she had so many urges to just take it all back.

She didn't love Miroku. She loved Inuyasha, that damn stubborn half-demon. The man who wanted Kikyo over her; Who brought her so much pain and heartache.

Miroku couldn't be the one to make her happy. She didn't know why he couldn't, but she was damn sure that she felt it was true.

Deep down somewhere, she felt it was true.

God, how she wanted it to be true.

"Kagome..." She closed her eyes. She didn't want to listen to him...because she had to be right in her decisions. She had to be...

"Please don't tell Inuyasha..." Her voice was so cold and filled to the brim with fear.

"Kagome--but I..." He sounded so hurt. God, how she hated herself at the moment.

"Please, Miroku..." she pleaded, hoping that she didn't sound as desperate as she felt.

He nodded, and she felt the pain well up inside her.

He had agreed, but she still felt empty.

* * *

"Dammit, Kouga! If you love Kagome so much, then take me back and kidnap her!" 

"Well, aren't we loyal?"

"Well, seeing you get your ass kicked by Inuyasha sounds pretty good right now!"

"You little wench! If my woman didn't like you so much I'd--"

"You'd what, you smelly no good son of a--"

Ginta sighed, trying his best to ignore the arguing pair at the other end of the cave. They were beginning to get annoying, almost to the point where he was tempted to just give the demon slayer woman back to Kagome and her friends. Even if it was against Kouga's orders.

Why she was there to begin with, Ginta didn't know. He honestly wouldn't have cared either, but to be frank that woman could be scary as hell. Especially when it was his duty to feed her.

He inwardly shivered. Oh man, was she terrifying when he gave her that deer leg. How in the heck was he supposed to know that humans liked there meat cooked? And she didn't have to throw it at him, whilst calling him horribly unmentionable names!

What did he do, anyway? It wasn't like he was the one who kidnapped her.

"You are the most vile woman that I have ever met!"

"Well then, no wonder you're so pissed off all the time!"

"And what in the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"I guess that explains why you try so hard to get Kagome's affections, you damn pervert!"

"What in the hell are you talking about, woman!"

"I have a name, you damn ugly fool!"

Now, Ginta was never really one to speak out against his superiors orders or anything, but seriously...THEY NEEDED TO SHUT UP!

Yep, that's why the damned woman had to go...and since Kouga wanted to keep her here in order to lure Inuyasha to come...he had to take things into his own hands. He'd be the one to...um...get someone else to bring the woman back to her friends. Someone like...

"Are they still at it?" Asked a voice from the far corner of the cave.

Ginta blinked, then smirked, "Oh, yes...quite annoying aren't they, Hakkaku?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: I really didn't know where I was going with this chapter so I just ended it there._

_Muse: Well, aren't we heartless?_

_Jynxie: (hisses at Muse)_

_Muse: Well, now that's mature._

_Jynxie: Eh...(turns to viewers) And don't worry folks. Kagome will come to her senses...she's just...well, she's a woman...and they get...emotional...and pissed off at everything. It's just instinct. But still R&R and I promise a long, long chapter filled to the brim with fluffy-ness!_

_Muse: Who in the hell developes your punch lines, woman?_

_Jynxie: Um...you?_

_Muse: (eyes widen) Crap...walked right into that one..._


	9. After Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: Yes, yes…I know that I promised a really long chapter, and I'm working on it, I swear. But I feel that the beginning of that chapter didn't explain a few things, so I made this…It's sorta like an extra thing…or something…(shrugs) But—uh…expect the next, original chapter in like…I wanna say a week? Heh…(glances around nervously) Please don't hurt me!_

_Muse: (glares) Pansy._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_After Thoughts_**

Miroku never thought much of the word commitment. It wasn't that he despised the word, just simply that he never thought that he would have to deal with it. His Wind Tunnel being the main reason. That and the fact that he came from a long line of…slightly beautiful women addicted males. Or perverts by other's standards.

Sure, he needed an heir to continue his quest to defeat Naraku if he failed. But actually committing himself to the mother?

Alright, so it was a tad bit shallow and unmonk-like. Nevertheless, he was going to eventually…well—uh…die. And what kind of person would he be to do that to anyone; put them through his death. Especially when it would just be better if he left them…thus, giving them the hope that he was still alive everyday that he wasn't and—

"And where in the hell am I going with this?" Miroku hissed to himself. Honestly, he wasn't actually thinking of committing himself to Kagome, was he?

Especially when she had obviously already committed herself to that evil little half-demon. Who, again, could rip him into manytiny shreds.

It was…annoying…annoying how she would always go back to Inuyasha.

And annoying how he would always let her.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"THAT'S IT!" Sango's scream could be heard throughout the cave.

Ginta cowered back in fear, holding up the closest thing he had to defend himself.

A stick.

"Back you evil woman, BACK!" He screeched, swinging the object like a sword, "I was told to feed you! You have no right to hurt me!"

"You damn little lackey! You had damn well better LET ME GO!"

That woman was getting bolder every second. Almost to the point where Ginta was almost scared.

"Please have mercy, vile creature—NO, not the arm—No, please—AHHHH!"

Almost…

* * *

Inuyasha was tired. It had been three days, and there was still no lead on Sango.

If it hadn't of been for those damn smoke bombs, he could have caught their scent, but they were obviously clever.

_'Probably cat demons or something…'_ he thought bitterly, _'Or wolves…'_ his eyes widened.

Kouga wouldn't have really kidnapped Sango, would he? What reason would he have?

To learn more about the shards, maybe? Or…to get us to come to their side of the mountains?

_'But…why would he take Sango, when Kagome…'_ he shook his head. It couldn't have been Kouga. Because Kouga wanted Kagome not Sango. And even if he accidentally nabbed the demon slayer instead of Kagome he would have brought her right back…right?

_'Yeah…so…That eliminates Kouga.'_ He nodded, mentally patting himself on the back. _'Good, because the longer I don't have to see that jackass' face, the better.'_

He sighed, leaning farther back onto the back of the tree. _'Now…speaking of Kagome…I wonder what her and the monk were talking about for so long a couple nights ago…since, they haven't spoken since and all…'_

His ears twitched. _'Oh, well…she was probably just talking to him about Sango, and it turned awkward or something…'_


End file.
